MicroRNAs (miRNAs) are 21-23 nucleotide RNA molecules that regulate the stability or translational efficiency of target mRNAs. miRNAs have diverse functions including the regulation of cellular differentiation, proliferation, and apoptosis. Although strict tissue- and developmental-stage-specific expression is critical for appropriate miRNA function, few mammalian transcription factors that regulate miRNAs have been identified.
Angiogenesis refers to the formation of new blood vessels, and is essential to proper embryonic development and growth, and tissue repair. Angiogenesis is also essential to many pathological conditions, including neoplasia, coronary artery disease, vascular disease, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, and diabetic retinopathy.
Accordingly, improved compositions and methods for the prevention of angiogenesis and angiogenesis related diseases and disorders are required.